


Metamorphosis

by Chasyn, Momma, NamelessIceGoddess



Series: FILLS n REQUESTS [13]
Category: Jurassic World - Fandom
Genre: (I really actually don’t), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Transformation, Chas is an amazing author, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Grace is Gray, Grace is the name Zach picked for his younger sibling, Gray is Grace, Gray is gender fluid, Intersex Character(s), I’m just stuck with my phone, M/M, Mama Zach, Momma Zach, Multi, NamelessIceGoddess is in fact an actual Goddess, Need to add a panic attack filter, Nobody panic I know what I’m doing, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Mom Zachary, Panic Attack, Shifters, Simon Masrani (Jurassic World) - Freeform, Things are not what they seem, Weird Biology, Zach has a few founded issues with Grace missing, Zachary Mitchell is best mom, author is (mildly) sleep deprived, author should not be posting another work, because Grace, but is going to anyway, children don’t have concrete genders until after puberty, gender fluid character making their own decisions in who and what they are, other work is in the works, pick a work that isn’t finished and I’ll work on it next, self betaed, the genders for adults are different from children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma/pseuds/Momma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessIceGoddess/pseuds/NamelessIceGoddess
Summary: He couldn’t keep a small smile from plying over his lips, the excitement enough to make his as yet unidentifiable self crow and snarl with happiness that his packmate and water cub was so joyful. It didn’t happen often anymore and every time his non-shifter parents tried to isolate the smaller boy from Zach... well, that hadn’t ended well for a woman descended from reptile and a man from water-based mammalian shifters.To be a shifter, you have to meet your potential animal. You don’t know exactly what it is, but all zoos are open to people coming and finding out. Zach doesn’t find his until he finds Blue. And Owen.





	1. A (Not So) Auspicious Start

Zach held Gray as the child squealed in excitement, incapable of truly voicing his sheer joy at being on the barge between mainland and the island of dinosaurs. Wearing both backpacks for the four week stay with their mysterious and possibly mythological Aunt Claire, the tall teen held his brother’s hindquarters as the sixty pound juvenile predator slipped around his neck, heavy feet planted on his shoulder and head above everyone but the tallest tourist. He couldn’t keep a small smile from plying over his lips, the excitement enough to make his as yet unidentifiable self crow and snarl with happiness that his packmate and water cub was so joyful. It didn’t happen often anymore and every time his non-shifter parents tried to isolate the smaller boy from Zach... well, that hadn’t ended well for a woman descended from reptile and a man from water-based mammalian shifters. While their mother could be cold and sharp, the teen was all possessive heat and uncompromising surety. While their father was aggressive authority and short temper, Gray was all gentle play and cuddly love.

It shouldn’t work, but Gray had come late enough that Zach hadn’t felt his place in the Pack threatened and had even adopted his younger sibling into his inner circle. The cold of their mother hurt Gray where Zach could care less since she was not his authority. Had not been since he was younger than his sibling. The fury of their father cowed Gray and only pushed Zach to snap back, more dangerous and vicious. Gray was Zach’s by definition of the Shifter Law, and his parents having screaming tantrums at each other and his brother was the last straw. So, he had suggested that the two go visit their only non-shifter Aunt in the middle of the ocean with the kind of calm that only heralded the coming of a storm. The couple hadn’t wanted to, had wanted to sink tooth and claw into the vulnerable neck of his brother and roar about who was keeping who all the while slowly suffocating the life and joy from the child and... well, he had been neither kind nor gentle with the two supposed adults in his life. He had a form, he could feel it like his skin was too tight and his body too small, and had yet to find the beast he resonated with enough to activate the change, but he was shifter active and more than willing to fight for authority in the house.

The two had backed down quickly once the claws had slipped through his control and gouged a set of slashes across the table.

The high happy squeal of Gray just now as the crowd surged forward more than broke his thoughts, Zach quick to walk from the ferry as soon as he could. Gray was in no position to properly censor his behavior and, while expected of a juvenile cub, it did little to stop the worry that someone would steal the fairly rare shifter right from under his elder brother’s watch.

It had almost happened before.

But only the once.

Still, looking for a woman in a love affair with white and fake red hair should have been easy. That Zach did not see her was telling in a very unpleasant way. That there was a woman the exact opposite of his aunt from her black business slacks and suit jacket to her meticulously kept head of braids that nearly touched her waist with a massive plaque - an honest to shifter plaque - well, he knew that this month of time away was going to be very fraught with misunderstanding. But, on the flip side, his cub would be happy.

Scratching the spot of pale hair that covered Gray’s throat only to wrap around his muzzle and up his brow in a blaze against his chocolate brown fur, the teen stepped up with a frighteningly challenging grin, more teeth than necessary making the tall woman visibly uncomfortable. She was a shifter, too, omnivorous and peculiar on this island where it’s eat or be eaten. Sure, there were herbivores milling in herds but the real feel was blood-teeth-victory. No wonder the itinerary was a cautionary tale to the less meat friendly shifters. This would be like a lamb standing willingly in the den of a starved lion.

Rubbing his thumb and index finger over the darker spots before and around Gray’s deep brown eyes, the teen pressed his hand over the juvenile’s eyes, the small head pressing into his palm as the joy slowly evaporated. In a minute, the child would probably revert as disappointment curled into his little heart, fragile despite Zach’s best efforts. He sincerely didn’t like that idea. Gray deserved to be happy. He deserved more and better than Zach could give him, but he was the only one that didn’t pick any side but his baby brother’s. Mammal, reptile, it didn’t matter half so much as Gray the child did. “I guess the mythological Aunt Claire couldn’t be bothered,” the teen bit out softly, throat thrumming a soft safe-protected-comfort sound that instantly calmed Gray. “Just get us to where we are going to stay. I’ll take it from there.”

The woman opened her mouth. He didn’t drop his eyes and she seemed to shiver where she stood, breathing silently picking up as some hindbrain instinct kicked in. She swallowed, nodding. “Of course, Mr. Mitchell.” Then she looked down and away, conceding the victory to him with a small frown. “Right this way.”

Gray, having watched his holt leader dominate the other shifter, chattered and clambered all over his brother, webbed hands smacking a little too hard against human cheeks with too long nails lightly abrading the skin. He looked deep into his eyes, dark happy brown peering into orange ringed blue-green-yellow hazel that was anything but human. Zach allowed it, the teen smiling as he held his brother like a stole over his neck. “You little weasel,” he teased warmly, running one hand down the long spine. “I’m not carrying you all over the island. Either you change back at the hotel or we stay in for the night and start out human tomorrow.”

The mustelid whined, flopping like a wet towel over his brother’s shoulders. Zach chuckled, tickling the child under the chin in consolation. He knew Gray enjoyed being an Otter despite no one knowing just what type exactly he was, the child triggering when the different Otter exhibits met. It was unusual since, usually, a shifter had the be near one kind. Gray hadn’t triggered when by the Giant Otters or the Sea Otters alone and that made him terrifyingly visible on the shifter radar. The only reason Gray hadn’t gone mental after his first shift was because Zach had gathered the small handful up and cradled the boy inside his shirt with the ferocity of his inner self. Neither parent had been present, off to have a spat in private and the water cub had imprinted on his brother as primary care giver. Which, ah, had been true for some time. The authorities had a laundry list of questions that Zach had handled since the aquarium-zoo-park was actually set up for shifters to find their shift. Even the fish shifters had a place to try and connect to their inner selves without, you know, dying because water type and needing it.

(There was one memorable shifter who ended up being a Man O’ War jellyfish who accidentally killed his cousin some ways removed because you couldn’t control body parts immediately after shift. That took time and practice and the poor guy had neither. His cousin had, apparently, tasted delicious as a fish and he had been very sorry about the whole thing.)

Of course, after the findings in China, there was a big expectation that Gray would be the 100lb/45.36kg plus, ancient extinct Siamogale Giant Otter. Fur didn’t preserve well, so there was speculation due to his coloration that he might be a prime example for sourcing. Zack had had to sit down and cuddle Gray after fending off one particular scientist, fingers bloody and knuckles bruised. He had gotten off with a slap on the wrist while the scientist had been incarcerated for several infringes up to and including attempted violation of a minor and attempted abduction of a minor. After a three month stint in ICU and rehab, that is.

Zach had not taken the near kidnapping well. At all.

Breathing as memories swirled around him, the teen hefted their backpacks a little higher on his shoulders, his brother slithering around his shoulders and even poking his whiskered face into Zach’s sweaty shirt only to recoil and screech like he was being attacked. The elder thumped the child on the nose. “Quit that, brat.”

Gray did with a huff before slipping down his brother’s body like it was a slide, claws clacking in the cobbled walkway. A more visually pleasing aesthetic than cement but much more difficult to walk on soundlessly when one had claws. That didn’t mean Gray was slow or clumsy, though, since the child slid and rolled and slipped like an eel over the stones and around Zach’s shoes. The teen allowed it, more than used to his brother going nuts. Then, the moment the hotel was in view, there was a twelve year old boy instead of a juvenile Otter. Brown flip flops, checked brown-gray-tan board shorts, and a brown polo a size too large looked adorable on a cherubic face with big brown eyes and angelic brown curls that swirled over chubby cheeks and around a long, thin neck. Gray was not what people expected and Zach wished his parents had gone with his name choice instead of a color that their son would never live up to until he was literally gray with age. Sure, the name was more feminine, but it defined Gray, now more than it would have at birth: Grace. Hell, Gray could even be a nickname!

But Zach could never know his own mind, never mind that he had been making decisions for himself since he was three.

Parents like his were stupid. Not just sometimes, either.

But! “Zach, Zach! Ohmigosh, ZACH! I can’t believe we’re heeeeerrrre!” Squealed the child that was his, damn anyone who said otherwise. “I mean, Aunt Claire didn’t come meet us, but whatever! You’re here and you’re my holt leader and you brought me here!”

Yeah. This little boy just a year shy of presenting his gender was worth everything, including the fights for his well being. The mythical aunt and an island of creatures that made him want to rip a few throats out, too.

“These are your keycards,” murmured the woman, the name badge ZARA glinting now that he was paying attention to more than just his brother and the probability of danger. “Your aunt requests a meal this evening at seven. At the steakhouse across the path.”

And there probably wouldn’t be more than shrimp there. Gray needed crab, fish, and oysters. Often sea urchins and other more dangerous food groups. Frowning, the teen looked at Zara as he plucked up their keycard envelope. “Tell Aunt Claire that while the gesture is nice, Grace is unable to eat red meat.”

The woman blinked before plucking up her phone and walking away. That was fine with Zach. Grabbing his brother, the teen gently tugged him to the elevator. He heard their temporary welcoming committee ask “are you sure your nephews haven’t shifted” just as the doors closed, boxing the younger into a corner as they rose, the doors only opening once for a couple who were going to the roof for the star viewing party. More power to them, really, he just wanted to settle himself and Gray before catching the last Mosasaur feeding. Changing from jeans and hoodie to shorts and shirt, the teen grabbed his brother’s hand before the smaller boy could bound out the door like an otter into water.

Keycards in hand, the two ended up meeting Zara again in the lobby presenting two bright blue bands that buckled around the wrist to the boys. “These are for the rides and eateries. You never have to wait in line and will be seated at the restaurant of choice. Your aunt said to pick a place and she would be by.”

Zach nodded and made no effort to tell the woman he didn’t have Claire’s information. She would find them or not. “Come on, Grace,” he near cooed in a low voice to his brother, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “Mosasaur then something to eat.”

The boy cheered and they went to see the mother of all whales eat sharks like pez candies.

.•*•.

The sushi restaurant had been authentic, thank goodness, and the staff accommodating to a baby otter’s eating habits. Zach had asked for something with red meat, stating that he was on the opposite end of the meat pool. There had been steak in a box that looked like it had belonged to the eatery his aunt had requested. Whatever, Gray was first. The staff had been kind enough about it too.

They would definitely return tomorrow.

But for now, he tucked his sleeping brother into his double bed, crawling on top of the covers as he placed himself in such a way as to block the smaller body with his own. He forwent any covering to keep from being tangled, glad that Gray was a little furnace with the A/C running. A little too much, but Gray needed it... so, that was how it went. Tomorrow, he would convince the water cub to let him open the window and sleep without covers. It would suit them both just fine, he bet. Get Gray used to the humidity and heat easier to keep him from getting heat sick.

Closing his eyes, he felt something inside relax for the first time. He’d never slept better.

.•*•.

“Grace!”

Zach ran after the child who was nearly vibrating as he twisted like a stream around and through the crowds, the teen baring teeth as he charged through, scattering tourists. He was an apex predator despite not having found his shift yet. The herds and small family packs shifted as far away from him and his “hunt” as possible.

It didn’t matter that he was Omega, he was anything but docile and delicate. And his cub was being ridiculous and dangerous to himself, so yes. Crowds parting. The masses in general knew better.

“I’m going to duct tape him to my hip,” he hissed, feeling his pupils flex and thin, teeth almost sharp in his mouth. “And when I do, he will have to wait on me before doing anything.”

“Com’on, Zach!” crowed the boy just before he careened into a man, tall, thick with muscle, and wearing the park uniform. “Sorry!” his water cub yelped, hanging on to the heavy bicep of his personal brick wall. Cue adorable sunny Otter smile. “I didn’t watch where I was going.”

The man grinned softly at the cub, running an over familiar hand through the curls. “No worries, kid. Where’s your parents?”

Gray didn’t hesitate and jumped into Zach’s arms when the teen caught up, slightly winded but otherwise fine and capable of catching the boy. He grinned as he perched on slightly feminine hips, arms going around strong shoulders. “I don’t have any, so I have Zach! Oh! Hey! Zach! Zach! He smells like you!”

The man smiled but didn’t comment on the smell, probably catching on that Gray wasn’t entirely human. The teen smiled back, a little more teeth than necessary. Green-blue-yellow eyes slitted into vertical lines, eyes going gold for a flash before returning to human, teeth edging to knives before the man suddenly relaxed, pupils blowing wide. Gray giggled, snuggling into Zach before the elation of the day got to him and suddenly there was an Otter cub in his arms, squirming all over and around his neck, chattering to the man who suddenly threw back his head and laughed. Warmth startled Zach, settling in his bones as everything in him relaxed into compliance.

This was no threat. Not even an ally. Just... something more. So much more.

“Sorry about Grace,” the teen murmured demurely. Every little thing about the day seemed brighter, the weight on his shoulders less, and he leaned in towards the man with reptile eyes and teeth like razor blades. “He’s been wanting to come since the park reopened. I just now had the way to make it happen.”

The man gestured to the smaller brother, hand out as if to touch. If he did that, the scent markers of his brother would be all over the man. Did he want that? Would he allow the liberty? Gray didn’t much care, pressing his head into the hand to the sound of Zach’s sigh of resignation. Gray had all but claimed the man as a holt member. Who was he to argue?

The man laughed again, nostrils flaring a bit before he seemed to settle back. Apparently Gray was the Reptile Tamer no matter if he was related or not. Chuffing in amusement, the teen rubbed fur and feet, tickling the boy until he was twisting to the ground feet first, boots smacking the ground instead of webbed paws. Giggling like the little troublemaker he was, the boy bounced between the two, rubbing against Zach before latching on to the man’s arm again.

“How come you smell like Zach? I’ve smelled reptiles of all kinds and no one smells like Zach at all! I mean, the spicy Mediterranean scent is normal for a lot of reptiles, but Zach and you are like deep dirt scents with a lot of red meat and weird jungle-y smells and stuff!”

Zach, in a moment of self preservation, grabbed his brother by his mouth and pulled him back to his side, using his other hand to cover his eyes and hopefully calm the boy down without having to thrum. The man bit his lip in amusement, eyes sparkling as he valiantly did not laugh. The teen glowered at him, pursing his lips as the boy between them caught his breath and stopped wiggling. He was still bouncing side to side, but Zach knew when the battle was lost. The boy was an Otter. There was little to actually keep him still.

That was why seeing him drooping and quiet and still in the house of their parents was so hard. Not again. Not after this. “Grace, I am going to let you go. Please keep it under a six.”

The boy nearly vibrated in place but complied, glittering eyes turning up to Zach with adoration. The teen flushed, happiness curling under his skin. This was his water cub, all sweetness and sunlight. Nuzzling into the softest of hair, he glanced at the older man, breath catching a little at the look on his face. It was soft and hungry and dangerous to think about because he wasn’t himself but he wanted. He wanted badly. What he wanted he wasn’t sure, but he wanted it.

“So...” the word is drawn out. “What were you going to see in such a hurry?”

Zach put a hand on Gray’s head, the boy taking a deep breath before glancing at his older brother. At a nod, the child smiled wide and cherubic. “We were gonna see the raptor museum, catch the videos, then eat, and then maybe see Rexy for the afternoon feeding!”

All in one breath too. Zach felt a bit proud. The boy’s lung capacity was getting better and better all the time.

The man grinned sharply, amusement turning deeper, heavier. “I’m going to let you in on a little secret.” He leaned in, taller than Zack by several inches. “I have something better. Owen Grady, Raptor Alpha.”

Gray went all big eyed and soft. Zach couldn’t stop himself from taking a breath in sharply but not a gasp. Not entirely. The two leaned in, Zach more than Gray. “Really?”

That breathy voice was not his, the teen decided. The pupils of Owen Grady said otherwise, flaring wide and deep with underlying meaning. “Yeah,” he growled lowly, the sound inviting instead of threatening. “Private showing, even.”

As Zach knew there was nothing on Raptors on his itinerary from his aunt or even on the site, they must be research only. He wondered if he could petition that to be changed. Later. Because right now he was near quivering in want of the big Alpha, Gray clinging to his side with a happy grin and no fear of the predator the man could become because his big brother would rend the world for him.

It just made ridiculously attractive that he let a boy he didn’t know climb on him. Tended to the child warmly and gently despite the beast under his skin. That the man looked at Zach with hungry eagerness was just icing on a very delicious cake. He hadn’t had that kind of look directed at him before. Disgustingly possessive, yes. Furiously “bow to me” Alpha, of course. But this...

A shiver went down his spine.

Just as Zach pulled himself closer, eyes on the flaring gold-hazel of Owen Grady, Raptor Alpha, he felt something shift. It could have been the air, the people around them, or even the tension pulling between them, but it did change. Owen closed his eyes, tipping his head forward in a frustrated angle, body going from lax to alert. Zach stepped closer, Grace easily sliding between them, arms around his big brother’s waist as he tucked himself into the chest of his holt leader. Owen seemed to stand over them, casting them in his shadow and his protection. It was... soothing and distracting.

(Zach was definitely not thinking of Owen as a mate prospect, he was not.)

“Mister Grady!”

Oh. Oh... OH no. Zach knew that voice even if he had only heard it over the phone since he had been seven. That was Claire. The mythical aunt had been found. Or, well, found them. Like a Big Foot or Yeti.

And, unfortunately, that sickly sweet musk scent was the same from his childhood. It still made him want to gag. Grace buried his face in his chest, breathing slowly with his nose mashed in the folds of Zach’s shirt. Poor water cub. The teen didn’t push the Otter child away, even wrapping his arm around his shoulders to pull him closer. Claire was an unknown, he didn’t know what she might do - she employed filth like Wu without hesitation, what else might she do? Owen, despite being a just known quality, was the kind of person he could relate to.

And he was so undeniably patient with a wildly hyper otter cub that it made Zach think unsavory things.

(He pointedly did not think about it.)

“Ah, Claire! What can I do for the Dragon Lady?” the man quipped, hand on his hip as he stepped in front of the boys. The red head barely glanced at them, sneering just the barest bit. “Aw, is this about my personal opinions?”

“As a matter of fact,” she hissed with a polite Business Smile, “it is. Mr Masrani actually wants to speak to you about something delicate.” Her eyes cut to the two boys behind the taller, broader man. “If you could... excuse yourself from the island guests?”

Which would basically mean for them to “get lost” as politely as the woman could stand to be. Zach smiled sharply, unknowingly just like Owen was right in front of him. The woman barely had time to be made uncomfortable before Zach pressed Grace to the back of Owen, stepping out smoothly, deadly grace in every gesture. It was just like their mother, the teen figured. Only she didn’t acknowledge the leathery hide and venom laced teeth like their mother. “Oh, don’t be so rude, Aunt Claire,” he murmured with too many teeth showing. “It’s like you don’t even recognize your own nephews.”

Owen stiffened for a moment at his back before calming down entirely, pressing his chest to the brunette’s back for a shocking second. Then he was striding to the main building, Grace against Zach’s back instead and a faint crinkle coming from his hand. Claire was staring at the teen, eyes wide.

“Oh, did I surprise you, Dragon Lady?” he asked calmly enough, voice a sharp bite. The woman seemed to snap out of it, shaking herself before narrowing her eyes.

“Zachary,” she murmured smoothly, making as if to move closer. The teen held up how hand.

“Close enough, Aunt. I don’t want that disgusting perfume you wear near us.”

She visibly balked at that, face flashing with ire. “It’s not that bad.” She forced a smile. “But anyway, how are you enjoying your time here at Jurassic World?”

Zach rolled his eyes. There could not be that many carnivores that liked the smell of rotting flesh that desperately. “Well, it was pretty great with Owen helping us out.”

Her nose flared, eyes tightening at the corners even as her smile stayed. “Oh, don’t be going off with him, Zachary. He’s not that great an influence on kids.”

“Good thing I’m not, hm?” the boy murmured with a demure dip of his head. By now the cloying scent of dead flesh masked the world around them, his stomach roiling with it. He stepped towards his aunt, patience wearing thin faster than ever. “Of course, you don’t even know how old we are do you? I bet you thought we would be children in need of adult supervision. Your assistant seemed to think so.”

Claire puffed up, eyes narrowing sharply as her smile fell from her face. “Forgive me for taking my career seriously, Zachary. I hadn’t thought it would become an issue.”

“No, you never thought we would be your issue, aunt Claire. Of course, what do you want with two more boys on your island?”

The woman visibly paused, brow furrowing. “Two?”

Zach stilled, heart suddenly a drum in his chest. He turned to look over his shoulder but... Grace was gone.

.•*•.

Owen found Masrani at the front doors of the science building, face pinched and eyes narrowed. Well. If there was anyone to put that kind of look there. “Wu doing it again?”

The man visibly startled at the casual way the Alpha interrupted his thoughts, sighing when he saw it was Owen. He relaxed, letting the other man into his sphere. “Ah. It would seem that this is a reoccurring issue, my friend. Wu refuses to let me know what our newest dinosaur might be.”

And, shit, Owen got that. How do you keep people safe if you aren’t aware of what to anticipate? Running a hand through his hair, the man grimaced. “Yeah, that’s a bit of a problem. I wouldn’t want to take my girls into a situation like that. Blind shooting in the dark is a better option.”

“Your girls—“

“Might not be the right kind of backup plan, Simon. Delta is having a hard time right now not going after the containment guys at the outpost and she sees several of them on a daily basis.”

The man snorted, coughing to hide his amused grin. Owen couldn’t help that he was smirking. Often the ones Delta went after were plants by Hoskins or Wu. Those were always found out and acted towards accordingly. But, honestly, that wasn’t good either. If the girls were let out to do a job, they might go after the guys associated with those two. It wouldn’t be a significant loss, exactly, but it wouldn’t be a good image for the girls.

Their policy was very Salt the Earth.

Owen was trying (and failing) to teach them diplomacy. He wasn’t concerned yet - the girls were good about not going for the real deal - but they were young still. Barely six and honestly a mess. They were precious. Simon obviously shared this sentiment and was, as far as Owen was concerned, a tentative ally. Barry was just grateful to be considered Pack in a peripheral way and not embroiled in the middle of Pack politics.

Claire was something of a neutral hostile force that wouldn’t move unless the girls did first. So... a not-ally. Not food nor predator, but an obvious issue and definitely in the Outsider category. The girls had withheld judgment so far and Owen was content that they were becoming more complex in their thinking.

(Finally. About something they all agreed on.

Ice cream should not have been such a difficult topic of discussion.)

“Aaaah,” sighed the very prominent man with too much hair gel but acceptable choice in cologne. “Just...” he tilted his head back, eyes closing as he took a deep breath. Owen had to tease back the urge to grip into the bared throat with his teeth. Simon was a Demi - a type of sex that wasn’t Alpha nor Omega, but some terrible combination of both - and well past baring age as it was.

“Yeah, Simon?”

“... keep an eye out. This feels bad.”

Owen nodded, letting out a hefty sigh of his own. This was Wu. No need to tell him twice.

“And be sure to visit the enclosure at the northern most point sometime very soon, hm?”

And if that wasn’t ominous. Owen had figured it had been a retirement area for the oldest dinosaur documented. Since that seemed to not be the case... he would follow up on that ASAP.

Simon turned, walking away with a slight slouch to his posture that shifted the moment he hit the foot paths - tired man replaced with business guru. Yeah, the man was definitely more Alpha than Omega and a firm ally. Rushing a hand through his hair, the raptor Alpha let his breath leave in an explosion of air. About face set him in the right direction of the old Jeep he had brought today. His motorcycle was in pieces, engine like a puzzle across his porch. With as early as it was, he could get home quick and finish that today if he kept the trip to the paddock short.

What was a few hours whiled away with his best girls?

As it was, he needed some time to clear his head. That little otter had scented him good if it still smelled like the kid was right with him. Cranking the old thing up, he pulled out. Hope the girls didn’t mind the intentional scenting.


	2. (Not All That) Grace(ful)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace is missing. 
> 
> Zach is not handling that well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m opening up a Discord for chatter. You can find extras there as well as open requests to other stories - those already in the works, mostly, but also as a gentle request. 
> 
> Please be responsible for yourself and your conduct. If you are not 18, please keep the chatter to the first several tabs and away from anything marked 18. 
> 
> Much thanks. https://discord.gg/gCzzZ53
> 
> I also have a Buy Me A Coffee set up to try and make a little extra so I can get a laptop. Cellphones are awesome, but I want to work with a keyboard. I just get more done with them. 
> 
> https://www.ko-fi.com/I2I69WBR

Grace was, for once, silent. Curled up in the floorboard of the Jeep that smelled like Zach-Owen and safety-comfort-home, the otter cub wrapped his tail over his paws and under his head. He knew he looked like a furry throw pillow but had about as much care as a child could - as in, none at all. He was an otter and an otter he would be.

But... the nasty feeling of their aunt who smelled like death had been too much. With Owen between him and her, between them and her, he had felt a measure of safety. With Zach being the one facing off against her, Grace had felt sick and worried and he hated their aunt. Hated her for how she made Zach go even sharper than their mother ever did. Hated her for trying to lead them without a thought to if they would follow. Grace didn’t like to, didn’t like that he did, but he hated her for a lot of things.

So, instead of going at her, instead of allowing her to control him or his brother, Holt Leader, mother... Grace had followed Owen until he saw something shiny. It ended up being vehicles of the island, in long rows and various states of cleanliness. One was all muddy, dusty and strange, and not shiny at all. But it smelled like Zach. Like Owen. Like comfort and home. And, it being an open Jeep, the child had climbed in without reservation because Zach always said follow his instincts when he didn’t feel safe. Grace didn’t feel safe. The Jeep did.

So he grabbed on, shifted mid leap, and hunkered down. The falling asleep thing he did was entirely unintentional. And, the thing about Grace, once the otter cub got to sleep, only a cataclysmic catastrophe could wake him up. So Owen starting up the Jeep and throwing it into gear made him do little more than roll a little further under the seats. He was a tired cub, after all.

.•*•.

Zach whirled and spun, eyes scanning the crowd, mouth falling open as his teeth sharpened against his too human lips. Grace really was gone. The scent, nearly washed away with the acrid smell of fetid death stench, was pale and failing rapidly as people wandered around them. But...

Yes. There. Ignoring the woman with a phone plastered to her ear, he skipped between a herd that pushed away from him. The vibes he must be giving off. That he had felt his eyes slit and bleed orange, that his teeth had dropped, that his nails were talons we’re all secondary. His felt the stone against the soles of his feet and concluded that his toes had grown talons as well, shredding the man made constructs without him noticing or giving a tinkers damn. Bare feet slapped to the ground, the bits of shoes left fluttering to the ground. He had to find Grace.

The trail itself was fresh yet almost overpowered by humanity. But. But he could track it. He could. Towards the car park, shiny and bright just like what entranced Grace about water. His water cub, his babe, his precious brother. He wasn’t there, exhaust and dust and oil tearing at his senses. He ignored it, finding the one vehicle that was gone, and it smelled of...

Owen.

Fuck, Owen.

And Grace had said they smelled alike and the man had been kind, but had he...? No, no. The man probably didn’t even notice after being scented earlier, Grace was mischief incarnate. But now he had a direction to travel.

Turning about face, the teen inhaled deeply, then he ran.

.•*•.

The world came back to Grace when he yawned wide and squeaky, stretching languidly in the cool shadow of the Jeep’s back seat. Eyes opening slowly, he smacked his lips, teeth licked over by a strong tongue. He was hungry. He wanted fish. Taking a moment, the cub peered over the edge of the Jeep, a massive white wall to one side, an open field on the other, and a big fence around all of it. Huh. Taking a deep breath, the child stilled.

Oh. Oh. That... it smelled like Zach, like home and comfort and danger. Barely containing himself, the water cub slipped over the edge of the door, curled over the fender and tire, and finally rolled to the ground. He squealed in delight, finding one of the only trees and slipping up the trunk with an unusual grace, nails finding purchase easily from the many gouges in the lower half of the tree. Then, there were branches, lush after a wet spring and green enough to seem unreal. He squealed again, looking over, trying to find the one who smelled like Zach, who made him feel safe and let him crawl all over his big arm like a toddler and only smiled.

He yawned as the sun hit the branch he was on perfectly, frowning a little to himself in something like a pout. He didn’t want to sleep again. But... the sun was so nice. Allowing himself to flop into a fork of the thick branch, the juvenile otter sprawled. Maybe another short nap was in order.

.•*•.

Zach had never run so far nor so fast, but the taste of Owen and the oil and exhaust of an older vehicle led him down a dirt path that turned into something like a Cabin in the Woods horror show. The trees were tall and flourishing, green foliage breaking light into shadows and dull emerald slants. He couldn’t feel his feet, couldn’t tell if they were still full of talons and thick or plush human and soft and probably bloody by now, but that did little to stop his mad dash.

The heavy sound of Owen’s voice, then, couldn’t come at a better time. Eyes alighting on the Jeep, the older boy skidded to a stop beside it, the precious scent of Grace all over the backseat. He dug in, tipping up the seat and jerking mounds of clothing out of the way, searching frantically.

Grace wasn’t there.

He turned, looking around, staring at the white of the walls and the bars further down. Large hands landed on his shoulders, the teen jumping, spinning to pin the attacker. Only, not, because Owen caught him close, pressed him against the Jeep with his hands held Dow and out to the sides. Claws tipped the pale pink and thus it was understandable.

“Man, come on,” murmured Owen, pressing closer, “what is it?”

“Grace!”

He couldn’t breathe! Where was Grace? Owen seemed to be realizing something, eyes going wide as he looked at his Jeep. No. No way in hell. But. But.

The scent was all other the floorboard and backseat and dirty clothes he couldn’t be bothered to actually get out and clean. Sure, it was on the steering wheel, but not enough for this influx. He was a fucking idiot. He shifted closer, leaning the teen’s face against his neck. Dangerous, stupid, suicidal - maybe. “We’ll find him, okay?”

Zach tried to nod, tried to speak or do something. His chest was too tight and his hands shook too hard and his eyes couldn’t focus properly. He needed Grace. He couldn’t let his baby be hurt. It clawed at him on the insides, like his skin was becoming too tight, his body too small. Owen stepped back, looking around, eyes stilling when he noticed the tree.

And it’s lazing occupant.

Shit.

Fuck.

Because the girls were right there.

.•*•.

Blue was a smart girl, a clever puss - as Alpha always said. So she knew something was up. The creature in the tree was not supposed to be there... but it smelled like Alpha. It smelled like not-Pack Other. It wasn’t Pack. But she was unsure just what and where this thing sat.

Charlie snapped her jaws at the tree, rubbing her nose over where the thing went up. Too high for them to reach, but low enough to tease. Echo wanted to play with it. Delta wanted it gone. Preferably permanently. But they couldn’t because this thing smelled like Owen and like cub and like Almost Pack. Alpha would be upset if they ate the thing without permission.

Oh. It was waking up!

.•*•.

Owen didn’t want to incite a full on screaming panic attack, but Zach needed to see where Grace was and what was going on. “Zach, stay calm, okay? Breathe.” He put over-warm hands on flared hips, dipping his nose to the soft vulnerable neck as he scented the teen. “But Grace? He’s literally up a tree. Right behind you.”

Zach barely took that in before spinning in the older man’s arms. His eyes barely looked before locking in on the otter cub stirring awake and churriping at his captors. Unintentional captors, but not exactly unwilling. It only took the sight of Delta lunging at the tree, jaws snapping as her jump failed to reach, for the teen to come undone, ripping from Owen’s arms and flying to the metal bars. He was human, he could just barely slip through if he tried.

Which, yeah, he did, ignoring the roar of the man behind him, metal sliding off his skin as he bee-lined for the tree.

He didn’t even stop, didn’t think, turning once there, roaring defiance inference of his cub.

“My cub, my cub, MY CUB!”

He didn’t even notice his Shift.

The raptors and Owen sure as hell did.


	3. Terror, Tantrums, Teasing

Panic edged terror would have stopped him, these were honest-to-mercy raptors, but his water cub, his brother, his Pack was in danger. Fear for the babe’s life fueled his possessive protection, one scrawny just 18 squaring off against four prehistoric chimeric nightmare fuel creatures. They could demons from Hell, but for Grace he’d do anything.

 

And Zach refused go down without a fight. So he stood his ground, pushing the fear away, ignoring it as he hissed. A lighter than expected weight dropped onto his shoulders, the low chatter of his water cub enough to push him into a dangerous calm. The kind he could pull up in a moments notice to combat even the most stubborn of creatures: their parents.

 

“Mine, my cub, Don’t TOUCH!”

 

The raptors in front of him reared back as if slapped. Owen stared, eyes dilating until they were more black than the bleeding gold. He smiled without teeth, a low guttural sound leaving his throat in a thrum even as he walked forward. Delta snapped at him as he did, his teeth flashing then as he snapped back, pupils going to vertical slits in retaliation. She huffed but bowed her head. Blue chirruped, glancing at Owen while keeping an eye on Zachary. This must be so weird for them, the teen mused as he kept his defensive posture. Like hell he would let his guard down for them to snatch Grace. He could see all four and that mattered.

 

Then Owen was right in front of him, back to the Raptors, and in his space. He felt... comforted. Alpha, Leader, Pack. He didn’t even think before he crooned, stepping closer, loosing balance. He went down with a squeak, straining muscles and tossing Grace in a roll to the feet of the blond sun god.

 

Oh shit, no, he just fucked up and Owen was... gone?

 

.•*•.

 

Honestly, Owen had been breathless the first second he had seen... well, what he saw. Zach was gorgeous, long lean lines that bled from man to a fucking raptor like his girls—almost. There was a raptor there, protective momma spitting and hissing in defiance, laying claim to the otter cub in the tree overhead. But there was a thick line of feathers that went from behind his eyes down his spine, and filled out the end of his tail like a vibrant feathered fan. His skin was pebbly and a deep bronze like his hair, vivid copper and gold lines like Blue’s down both sides, all offset by the nearly cyan blue streak of feathers. He was fucking striking!

 

As he walked to the young man who made his chest tighten pleasantly, he decided that it was past time to lay claim.

 

.•*•.

 

The girls were too stunned to actually attack, confused and upset. The intruder was in their home. But only because it was protecting a stupid baby it had claimed. It smelled of fertile growth unlike them and could continue the Pack. But, it was not Pack yet. And that made it an Outsider.

 

But Alpha wanted the Outsider.

 

Delta did not like Outsider or its “cub” mammal snack. Alpha didn’t want them damaged, snarling back. He was insistent on his interest. Yet the moment the Not-Pack went down, everything went to shit.

 

.•*•.

 

Owen didn’t remember consciously deciding to change, but here he was, between the pretty Omega and Delta, scraping teeth over hide and leaving bloody red lines. His tail smacked Echo back, his body between Charlie and the silent, unmoving Blue. Delta made another pass and he twirled, thumping her with his tail in such a way it made her jaw clack shut. Echo made to move too before Blue deliberately stepped between the downed raptor and her sisters. Charlie tittered and danced in place before settling down and crouching, forearms touching the ground and head too far forward for any athletic bounce that wouldn’t tip her over.

 

Delta bounced away from the group, hissing and shrieking in outrage. Echo chirped and cooed, dancing around the perimeter Blue and Owen set up. Between them was a dizzy otter cub and a raptor than had been a man. Grace was, as was usual, the first to recover. And, like the little shit he was, climbed up Owen with a loud, happy squeal. His face was rubbed all over the massive brindled raptor, deep jungle browns interspaced with golden highlights. A coppery tan-gold started around his muzzle, went up between the eyes, and then down the spine to the back of his shoulders. Currently, said cobbled skin was being scent marked by a very precocious water cub determined to make his mark.

 

This, of course, did not go over well with anyone. Except maybe Blue if you squinted and tilted your head just so, Owen because he had already been fond of the barnacle like tenacity of the cub, and Zach who was trying to figure out how his legs worked, thanks, and thus too distracted to pay more attention than necessary. His cub was safe with Alpha, that was plenty enough.

 

Echo was jealous. Charlie was pouting. Delta was furious. And Blue... well, she was resigned because this was how Barry had been introduced to her when she was still pocket sized and Owen had pulled the admittedly talented Pack Ally into her, and therefore everyone’s, orbit of influence. And, Earth Below, it just had to Echo who was jealous this time instead of her. Blue almost wished she could roll her eyes like Alpha because Echo was a nosy, greedy, and currently jealous full-sized menace to existence.

 

This was going to end so well.

 

Right.

 

.•*•.

 

Zach, in all of his wonderful intelligence, and he was rolling his eyes right now, switched back to human. He couldn’t damn well stand, too unused to a tail, to digigrade legs, to a forward settled crouch. So here he was now, surrounded by three hissing girls, with one firm ally, one firm peacekeeper, and his little shit of a cub Grace as a soft squishy human. And stalking over to Grace for stirring up the girls worse than before, the brat knew what he was doing. Snagging the squirming bundle of weasel up and holding him securely, Zach stared at him with a firm expression.

 

“You are being rude.”

 

That was all it took for Grace to settle, going soft and quiet before a little human child with watery brown eyes was looking up at his Holt Leader and mother and all the little roles he needed rolled into one person. His lip quivered. Zach bit the inside of his cheek to remain placid and unmoved. He had to stand his ground or his otter cub would cause mass havoc the likes of which no one was prepared to deal with, least of all him because he was already getting a headache.

 

... Grace was still too cute for his mental health.

 

“Now, say you’re sorry to the big girls who already claim Alpha as their parent.” Those brown eyes went instant liquid but did as told, if only in a mumble. “Grace, where they can hear you.”

 

A very mutinous look appeared even as Grace sighed. “I’m sorry. Owen is just a very good Alpha.”

 

Blue nodded to that as did Charlie... and reluctantly Delta of all girls. Echo screeched, flouncing around like a great windup toy. Zach patted his brother, laying a kiss on his brow that made his pout drop from his face into a soft happiness. Owen was suddenly not golden pebble scales and very much all warm skin as he stepped up to Zach, wanting to reach but almost reluctant.

 

The teen was not, despite barely even knowing the man longer than a few hours. He stepped closer, crowding Grace between them and smiling without teeth. Owen almost hesitated to hold out his hand. Zach very much did not, placing his own in the calloused, broad palm of the handsome man. They weren’t specifically anything yet, but, given time, Zach felt that Owen could be HIS Alpha.

 

.•*•.

 

Echo, however, was not having it.

 

She screamed defiantly, stomping and swinging around as she threw a tantrum. She snapped and growled, squealing garbled words that Zach could almost understand and that Owen understood too well. He twisted around, teeth too sharp as he snapped at what was basically his next to youngest child. She wasn’t having it, roaring sharp and shrill before turning tail and beating it into the thick underbrush silently. Owen sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. He would have to talk to Barry about his colorful use of the French and Italian the man threw around. His girls were picking up all the fun words.

 

At least, Echo was.

 

Blue just sighed, almost a year older than the others - more than that for Baby Charlie - and entirely Too Old For This. Owen snorted, rolling his eyes. “You’re barely six and a half, brat. I’m five times that and then some, so don’t go telling me you are old.”

 

Zach sputtered a laugh, Grace grinning before a furry body was clambering all over the teen’s shoulders, waving and squealing at the giant death dinos as if they were friendly golden retrievers.

 

Blue was reluctantly amused and intrigued. Most mammals smelled of fear. This little nibble was anything but fearful. She tilted her head at Owen, the man sighing as if put upon. Only if his scent matched, really, because he was far too amused for anyone’s good. Zach chuffed back at the baby otter, putting a hand over deep brown eyes. He couldn’t stop his smile, though, nuzzling into the small mammal that calmed and churred happily. Owen barely had a moment before Charlie, little curious-as-a-kitten Baby Charlie (more of his near heart attacks were because of her than even Delta and Echo combined) was there, poking her nose over his shoulder and rubbing dirt all down his back where she pressed close to see the small furry nibble-that-was-now-Pack. Because if that wasn’t Owen accepting a mate and it’s egglet, she didn’t know what was.

 

Grace was just as interested, pressing around Zach to poke a warm soft nose to hers. The egglet was soft. And warm. She liked it. It was different and nice and she wondered how soft it was. If it was a boy or girl. She took a deep breath and got little more than milky baby smells and teasing hints of maybe-maybe that all adolescents had. That she kind of had, but milk replaced with blood and the knowledge that Man-With-White-and-Sick-Smells made sure she and her sisters wouldn’t ever properly mature, would always smell of adolescence. When the egglet became a hatchling properly, she would give it a name. She liked names and naming things. Alpha’s Mate was going to be their “Momma” like Alpha was their “Daddy”.

 

And she was Omega.

 

They could have egglets!

 

She was going to be OMA - Omega Momma! Alpha was going to be soooo impressed with her naming skills and that she liked his Mate.

 

Now to just get them together so she could have egglets.

 

.•*•.

 

Owen introduced Zach and (very much enthusiastically bouncing and squeaky) Grace to his girls, happy to be able to share them with each other. Sure, Zach was a wild card, Grace was chaos, and Echo was flat out being a snobby brat, but this was going well.

 

He had a suspicion it was going too well.

 

The not so pleasant face of Hans and Boris (and if those weren’t slap stick comedy names when hand in hand like this, he didn’t know what were) showed up twenty minutes into Zach learning and scenting the girls as a human, unwilling to flail in their presence just yet. Owen had to hand it to him, his instincts were good. Theirs (Hans & Boris) were not. They listened too much to Hoskins and not the man raising the predators they were not-so-subtly staking out.

 

Thankfully, they didn’t see much of Zach and none of Grace because, like he said, Zach’s instincts were good. He seemed to have passed that caution off to Grace. Small, wonderful, sexy mercies because a man who protected what was his like that was the sexiest thing he had even seen in this not-a-kid and his baby sibling.

 

Sibling because, while Grace responded to male pronouns easily, the cub wasn’t sure where they sat. It was the cutest fucking thing. And Zach let the water cub just do as the cub needed too. Let them follow their instincts. He was fucking perfect, Zach was, and Grace bloomed under his deft, calm, gently firm hand. No hesitation, just concern for the cub’s wellbeing and personhood.

 

But he was getting off topic (because his dick was singing hallelujah) and those two dunces were going to get themselves and more killed. Entirely probable he would be the one to end up doing it.

 

“Zach, meet Hans from Montana, and Boris of California.” The teen barely choked on the names, though his eyes glittered. Grace giggled a little with face pressed to the back of his shirt with small hands fisted in old khaki fabric. Owen just reached back to pat the cub on the side, lips twitching before he controlled himself. “On that note,” he said before the two could open their mouths, “it’s lunch and that means I’m taking you two out.” Zach just smiled up at him, hazel eyes glittering with golden orange gilt around the edges.

 

“Sounds nice.”

 

The three packed up, Grace secretly whispering his goodbyes to keenly interested raptors even as Zach herded him along while keeping a firm eye on the two men he didn’t know or care to. Owen helped them in his Jeep, brushing a firm hand down the long length of gorgeous leg that seemed to go on for miles. Zach flicked his eyes to him as he slowly inhaled, pupils dilating.

 

This game they were playing was going to get them in trouble and both were looking forward to it.


	4. Precious, Panic, Party

They ended up at the sushi restaurant, with a massive platter of fish piled high in front of Grace. The boy grinned, digging in even as Owen and Zach spoke quietly across from the child, declining anything from the establishment itself - red meat was almost the only thing they would tolerate and Zach couldn’t stand the sight of anything that didn’t bleed right then. Greens were so going to the bottom of his menu for the foreseeable future.

 

“Sooo...” Zach started, waving a hand as he looked at Owen, his eyes tracking the man’s every move as well as those of most people surrounding them. That was going to take a bit to get used to.

 

“Yeah, so,” quipped the older man tiredly, rushing a hand through his hair. “Well, at least you changed without a tiny baby raptor underfoot on slick tile in a tiny incubator room.”

 

Zach choked on his sip of water, spluttering a laugh once he could breathe. “No, really?” A bright white smile on sunbathed lips was his answer. Holy shit. That sounded terrifying. “I’m going to guess very broadly and say it was Blue.”

 

“Got it in one!”

 

Smiling as his awareness narrowed on the Alpha raptor beside him, the teen leaned in. “So I didn’t fuck up too badly, then?”

 

“Hell no, babe, you did marvelous. No one died and damages were kept to the ground.”

 

Zach laughed again, propping his head on his hand as he looked at Owen. Fuck, he was so screwed.

 

He looked at where Grace was supposed to be, freezing.

 

Fuck. He was so screwed.

 

.•*•.

 

A small brown face peered at the glass, a boy replacing the otter as the child leaned closer to the glass. It was a boutique, one with a theme of prehistoric reptiles and mammals—duh—but also tropical colored plant prints, marine animal prints, and a steady source of beach themed prints. It was like nothing he knew but had wanted for years. His father had been against him trying anything and his mother was... indifferent as long as it kept her husband out of her way.

 

But Zach. He would let him, wouldn’t he?

 

Steeling his nerve, the child walked himself into the boutique, smiling softly at the greeting. The young sales clerk couldn’t have been two or three years older than Zach, face warm and kind.

 

“Hey, cutie! What are we looking for today?”

 

Pressing his fingers together, he swallowed. “I... I don’t know what to try.”

 

The smile on the kind face turned dangerous. “Oh, hun, you’re about to be educated on the finer things in like like cuts and styles.” Holding out her arm, the Gamma waited for him to take it. “Let me tell you all about what looks good on your body type.”

 

Grace felt alarm shuffle through him. This... might have been an erroneous decision on his part.

 

When the lady pushed him into a dressing room and started handing him sizes, he figured that it had been. Errors where human. But, dang it, he couldn’t figure out the straps!

 

...

 

This was going to take a while.

 

.•*•.

 

He twirled, the long ends of the dress flaring as the soft brown material hugged his chest and shoulders. A darker brown ribbon with pale pink raptors marching across it banded just below his chest, a pink raptor crouching on the front. With his ringlets held back by a pink band, Grace did look like a girl, face round and soft, eyes deep liquid brown.

 

He liked it. So he tried on more.

 

Blue with gray accents, Blue herself on the front as a baby. Green with red “bite marks” and Rexy roaring loud and proud. Blue with green vine straps with more tangled around the Jurassic World logo. Classic Jurassic Park colors. Red with black. Pink and white. Purple and blue. Tan and yellow.

 

He smiled, hugging the dresses to himself, electing to keep the brown with pink on for now, slipper like shoes on his feet.

 

“Grace! Oh fuck, I thought someone took you!”

 

Then his happy high fell.

 

.•*•.

 

It took too long to find the scent of the water cub, more and more people out than the day before. Panic was gripping his heart, squeezing. He wasn’t sure if he was breathing but Grace was m i s s i n g.

 

Warm arms wrapped around his shoulders, held him as panic made him want to scream. A heavy weight pressed against him, all hard planes and firm lines. “Sh, sh, Zach,” was crooned. “Calm down. We’ll find him. He’s close, can’t you smell him?”

 

He could, he really could, but it was all so muddled! How was he going to find his cub?

 

“Breathe, Zach. Slow and easy. He’s close and I’m looking for him. Slow and easy.”

 

He tried. He tried so hard, but only when he saw the flicker of his babe, his cub in a dress shop, did he stop hyperventilating and run towards him. The door was propped open for the day and the teen went careening through, stopping and babbling a line at the child before promptly bursting into tears.

 

He hated this shifter seesaw as his hormones and biological makeup stepped sideways. But he had been scared. And now he felt relief. And there was an Alpha here who would keep them both safe even when he broke down and he finally felt safe enough to stop bottling things and, and, and...

 

Well, now he cried. The sound of plastic store hangers hitting the wooden floor, fabric a muddle thwump of displaced air, was far away. Small arms wrapped around his waist even as larger ones kept him upright. He clung to his water cub as thoughts of what could have happened ran like the worst horror film through his head. His chest hurt from his breath, his inability to catch it or smooth it over. His head pounded, the sudden surge after just finding his shift making him feel stuffed too full. His eyes burned, his throat felt tight, and his legs wanted to give out on him.

 

Ears ringing, it took a long while for him to realize that soft words were being spoken to him by his ear, muffled apologies from his chest. Taking a long, slow breath in, he exhaled shakily. Okay. Okay, he could do this. He had been doing this before, so could and would do this now. Pull himself together and...

 

“I’ve got you, pretty boy,” rumbled the low, soothing timbre of Owen with heavier Alpha tones. It was so soothing, really, and having his water cub heavy and warm in his arms helped tremendously. “I’m here, I’ll keep you safe.”

 

The trembling he hadn’t even noticed stopped. Large hands wiped tears from his cheeks, pulled him tight to a heated chest that crooned a low sound that made every internal snap of the teeth stop dead in the water. Holy shit. Holy. Shit. Zach had a panic attack. He hadn’t had one like this since Grace was first born.

 

Hands tight around the small figure that was his, he relaxed back into the Alpha that he trusted - what a concept - with himself and his cub. Oddly despite the fact they kept loosing the brat.

 

Calm now, he pushed Grace away from his body, taking the sight of the child in, drinking the knowledge that his cub was well in and letting it settle him further. And, oh mercy be bestowed, Grace was the cutest cub! The dress was brown and soft and the bright pink raptor on the front was so endearing...!

 

“Oh no! Did my cub go shopping for your first dress without me?” he teased softly, feeling the heat, the strength and danger of the Alpha behind him relax, shift down from “eviscerate” to “keep back” with a puff of amused breath. “And I missed it!”

 

Grace peered up at him with liquid eyes, smiling shyly as the bitter fear and worry lightened to nothing. Despite the red of his eyes, the cub hadn’t seemed to actually cry. Or if he did, it hadn’t been much. Good. “I wanted... I-I didn’t know if...”

 

“Oh, cub,” Zach crooned, hugging the child warmly. “If you want to, you can wear all the dresses you want.” Pressing soft, tender kisses into his cub’s silken hair, he clung tighter. Oh yeah, he was going to be clinging tight for a while. This kind of scare coupled with them being on an island with Wu of all people was not going to die down easily if at all. “But if you vanish like that again, I’m building a tower and putting you in the very top!”

 

There wasn’t even a complaint, just a low shuddery sigh as the cub nodded. Thank God.

 

“...So, little mud puppy,” interrupted Owen, leaning over Zach’s shoulder. “What pronoun do you want us to use?”

 

The child looked up at him, studying him. Zach held back the smile for now, biting his cheek to keep his expression neutral. “I’m a boy and a girl, but I have a hard time answering to girl pronouns. Our parents didn’t like it and said I was born a boy and a boy I was.”

 

“And that, mud puppy, isn’t what I asked.”

 

The child gave him a stern pout, unaware of just how cute it was on such a soft face. “I’m a girl. I wanted dresses.”

 

“You’re cuter than most girls, so does this mean you’re a princess too?” The man gently teased, tugging on one thick curl.

 

The girl smiled with a blush, immediately putting hands on her hips before pursing her lips. “I am a princess and will one day be your queen, sir!” She grinned, hands coming up as she relaxed and giggled into her fingers. “And I say we need icees and cuddles!”

 

Zach laughed, warm and breathy as the last of his panic slid off his shoulders. His child was perfect. A messy, sassy, perfect child. He loved her so much. “Actually, Owen and I should eat-“ if he could stomach it “-and then think about too many sweets.”

 

Grace nodded her head. “Let me get my dresses?”

 

A larger, fine boned hand slid through curls gently. “Always, baby.”

 

Grace turned away smiling, grabbing up her choices. HER choices. Zach was best mom.

 

.•*•.

 

The three ended up at the steakhouse, Grace getting a molten lava cake while the adults had bloody steaks and tender ribs. The sometimes audible crack of a bone being bit open heralded the marrow being sucked out - something Zach was getting used to as his new biological needs made themselves known. It was weird but he didn’t flinch or feel disgusted like he used to as a child. So, bonus for his shift.

 

Grace between them on the corner round booth, Zach had to lean back and over before gaining the attention of Owen, the man wiping his face with the wet towel that came with their messy meals. “Do you have to do anything else today?”

 

He shrugged. “My girls as always, but other than that, I’m freed up.”

 

Zach smiled, wiping his hands clean as the waitress took his empty plate. “Want to help a fellow shifter out?”

 

The man smiled sharp and handsome, eyes dilating before slitting momentarily like that of a feline in high light. “My pleasure,” he near purred, “would be all yours.”

 

With Grace happily eating between them, Zach decided he should not try to crawl into the man’s lap. This was his best worst decision.

 

“I am going to regret this.” A brow went up on his companion. “Because I won’t be able to do anything about later.”

 

With one hand on Grace, the teen winked at the older man, his body visibly shuddering as arousal teased at Zach’s senses. Grinning wide and devious, he called for a check even as Owen sat woodenly. Maybe the teasing would be almost as fun as the ending after party.


	5. A bit of plot, a dash of UST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, Chas.

Zach snarled as he snapped at the hysterically laughing  _ asshole _ just to his right, long teeth crunching together in a very non healthy threat. Had he been human right then, he would have punched said asshole. As he was not... he settled for a threat that would carry over very, very soon. 

“That’s soooooo... wicked!” Squealed the twelve year old Grace, the child jumping up and down in  _ her _ dress. Zach was glad that his water cub felt safe enough to be as they wished, boy or girl. She was such a pretty girl, too. Depending on her secondary gender, she might grow breasts (or have the secondary reproductive organs seal and lay dormant. Such was their nature).  

Letting leathery skin turn to soft human flesh, the teen rolled to starfish on the thick grass. Owen strode over, standing over him with a gleam in his eyes that was very much not innocent. The sound of small running feet had him glancing at Grace who changed in motion to slide over his chest, twisting and chittering in excitement. Happy, bouncing, sixty pound excited otter to the belly was very uncomfortable. 

“Grace!” he yelped a bit breathlessly, rolling them until he was laying on top of his sibling. The otter cub whined, flailing. “You’re too big to-to bounce on me, baby.” 

The wheeze in his voice gave credence to the admonishment and the little otter crooned in apology. Webbed paws come up to pat-pat-pat Zach’s face before the teen chuffs, pressing his face into the soft neck and inhaling cub scents of sweet milk and Pack. It makes his head swim a little, his body crawling with awakened instincts like pins and needles all over. Television static trapped under flesh. It’s not really all that pleasant. 

“Come on. Again,” urges the Alpha, the teen groaning before rolling to his feet, squatting over the bereft otter cub before standing in a long, smooth motion.

“Good. Remember. Don’t walk,  _ run _ . Go all out.” 

Stepping around Grace, he decides ‘why not’ before letting his shift curl from his core in a snarl of victory. The moment his foot hits the ground between one step and the next, it’s clawed and heavy and moving. He’s  _ running _ .   
  


.•*•.

  
Hoskins leaned forward on his hands, invaded Wu’s space. A defective Alpha and an apex predator that wasn’t even on the scale of “will eat you” because there wasn’t anything dangerous enough out there to compete. Not anymore. A shift stuck for over forty years in a too small flesh bag with more teeth and less care. A mind too bright caught up in finding itself in the real world. 

“Why aren’t the raptors responding to the Alphas I’m sending in?” Hoskins slammed his hands like a petulant child. “WHY, WU?!?” 

Wu snorts, an inelegant sound but one justified. “They  _ have _ an Alpha, Hoskins. Of course they won’t listen.” He looked at his screen, dismissing the fool. “They are established and sending in another Alpha is going to result in death.” 

The toddler in adult skin roared, sickly sounding compared to the dinosaurs and beasts coming out of Wu’s lab. With a sweep of his arm, the petulant man took out an entire wall of glass vials. Wu felt the tenuous grasp on his temper snap. 

“LEAVE!” he roared, thick and sharp and vicious. Enough so that Vic Hoskins smelled like  _ food _ from all the fear. The man left with a false sneer, lips twisted. Wu has to take a minute, glancing at the glass and various liquids on the floor. Then to his hand that was bleeding from the nails embedded in his palms, talon-like and black. He had to hurry. His skin was growing thin. 

 

.•*•.

 

Simon Masrani sat on the small ledge hidden from the crowds, eyes on the aquatic beast. Mo, as she was called by the keepers.  _ Renata _ was his name for her. She liked it well enough. 

“What am I to do, little one?” he asked the water, letting his hand stir it. “What do I do now?” 

She didn’t respond and he didn’t expect it. Still, he was hoping. Pants legs rolled up and legs in the water, he let the world wash over him. He should be returning to the mainland, to his wife and children. In all honesty, he felt that he did not wish to. He was an Alpha that presented as Omega. His breasts were bound with only the best binders and his body was a swaying demonstration of what being both and neither could do. Would do. 

He had hoped that Owen would be enticed. He had no idea that the young man was of the same vein as the Raptor Handler. Ah, lost chances. Putting his head on the palm of one hand, he allowed himself to hunch up. 

Maybe he could convince the boy of something else. It never did hurt to check. 

 

.•*•.

 

Four indolent raptors sprawled in the sun, a teenager flopping over a fifth one like a sack of flour, an otter with them that flipped and flopped in one pile only to run to the other and do the same before running back. It was calm. It was peaceful. 

“So,” muttered the teen when the child was bouncing on Charlie who allowed it indulgently. “How do we do this?” 

Suddenly, under his body was a human one, just as warm but infinitely softer. Rolled to his back as the man straddled him, he gave a small noise, breathless. Owen was gorgeous in every form. 

“I don’t know,” the older man rumbled, pressing his face into the bared neck, lips catching on smooth skin so the boy shivered. “But you’re mine. I feel it. Taste it.” 

Zach sighed, arching into the mad man.  _ His _ mad man. “Of course. But I have a water cub to take care of too.” 

“And I have four daughters who tend to eat anything that moves. We can make this work.” 

Laughing, the young man rolled them, settling on the soft belly of the apex predator between his thighs. “Of course we can. But will we? I have seen bad matchups in Animal and personality.” 

“Then we just have to match,” Owen shrugged, running his hands up jean clad legs. Zach bit his lip and the trainer had to remind himself that there was an actual child present. “Could take trials. Lots of them. Like how we blend as people but also as raptors.” 

Zach leaned into him, licking a strip from clavicle to Adam’s apple. “Mm, of course. The kids first,” and Owen felt a thrill like nothing else at that, “always. But how would be mesh as parents? I take care of Grace. The cub is mine. He or she is allowed to pick who he or she wants him-slash-herself to be.” 

Fuck. Just,  _ fuck.  _ Owen was so lost on the kid. Young man.  _ His _ other. “Yeah,” he murmured, hands settling on hips that filled his hands to overflowing but not overwhelming. Predators never did get large curves and he was glad for it. The Raptor Trainer always liked fit forms. Something about having his ass handed to him by a possible mate always riled him up. “That’s… that’s perfect. Fuck. Babe, you’re going to kill me.” 

Zach shifted back, bum cradled in the V of Owen’s lap. He wiggled and the man figured he could die happy. “I hope not. I haven’t had a chance to try you out.” 

Owen couldn’t breathe for a moment, brain leaking out his ears as his blood rushed south. It was official, he was going to die. Lips and teeth mapping his neck, he decided that he might as well enjoy his life before death stole him because he knew his heart couldn’t take this kind of teasing. He had a good run, his girls were old enough, he could die of sexual frustration without too much guilt. 

“Zach!” 

That’s when a child pile drived them. 


End file.
